1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an OLED display having a photo sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has been recently spotlighted as a display device for displaying images.
The OLED display has a self luminous efficiency, and differs from a liquid crystal display (LCD) in that it does not require a separate light source, and bears relatively small thickness and weight. Furthermore, the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance and short response time.
An OLED display includes a substrate, an organic light emitting element having a first electrode formed on the substrate, an organic emission layer disposed on the first electrode, and a second electrode disposed on the organic emission layer, and at least one thin film transistor that turns on/off power supplied to the organic light emitting element.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.